Casi Todo
by Rabbit Black
Summary: Hasta ese momento Kenichi Shirahama nunca había deseado golpear tanto a alguien sin esperar argumento alguno. El cómo, cuando y donde de las circunstancias poco le importaban en esa fracción de tiempo. Porque podía disculpar cualquier cosa menos esa.


_**Nota:**_ _los personajes de Kenichi no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio alguno más que pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Nota de la Autora: **__A sabiendas de que no hay algún otro Finc en la sección de Español y de que probablemente no hay quien lo lea, me he atrevido publicar este One-Shot solo como fiel homenaje a mi más reciente obsesión. Si por casualidad algún alma caritativa que llego hasta aquí por casualidad desea dejar un comentario se le agradece de antemano. _

_**

* * *

**_

-

_**Casi Todo**_

-

Shirahama Kenichi es, por definición de su gran amigo alienígena; Niijima, Una persona estúpida más no hipócrita. Los hipócritas suelen mentir y Shirahama simplemente no puede. Ukita, sin embargo; a pesar de estar de acuerdo con esa curiosa definición podría agregar que el primer gran discípulo del Dojo RyoSanpaku no es ni en lo más mínimo rencoroso o vengativo.

Y es que Kenichi podría disculpar con una increíble facilidad a cualquier persona que de forma sincera reconociera su error. Borrando con una sonrisa fraterna cualquier vestigio del mal hecho.

Para aquellas personas que le habían tratado o más bien, maltratado antes de comenzar su camino como maestro en las Artes Marciales no había habido más que un "Olvídalo" borrón y cuenta nueva.

Sus oponentes en batalla, que sabían reconocer aquel especial brillo en la mirada chocolate admitían que después de cruzar las primeras palabras con aquel extraño chico aparentemente débil, nunca podían seguir pensando igual. Pasando así, de rivales a fieles amigos como si nunca hubiesen tenido algún percance. Y siempre con la eterna y muda promesa de estar uno al lado del otro sin importar circunstancia.

Así es Shirahama Kenichi, demasiado ingenuo para algunas cosas, algo pervertido en otras. De alto sentido de la justicia y lo correcto.

Que podría incluso, dejar pasar el hecho de que su buen amigo y boxeador Takeda haya intentado y siga intentando conquistar a la bella Furinji Miu, después de armar un buen arrebato de celos como niño pequeño provocando solo risas divertidas. Después de todo para Kenichi, no era de extrañar que una chica como Miu tuviese más de un pretendiente, considerando esos bellos ojos de color azul, el cabello dorado y una silueta divina engarronada de una atractiva delantera, una retaguardia espectacular, de piernas largas, bien formadas y…Ese no era el punto.

Shirahama, podía disculpar cualquier cosa. Sus valiosos principios le dictaban firmemente que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, de dar sus explicaciones y ser escuchados sin prejuicio alguno. El "Gran Libro de la Unidad" dictaba que para alimentar una amistad o posible relación de esa índole había que practicar la tolerancia y la empatía.

Y no es que eso fuera algo difícil de hacer, al menos no para el usual Kenichi; pero que complicado era cuando semejante frase salía a relucir en medio de una ataque de pandilleros pretenciosos, que claramente no sabían con quienes se estaban metiendo.

En otra situación similar, hubiera procurado aplicar la menor cantidad de fuerza posible para no dañar demasiado a sus oponentes que, aunque trataban de hacerle daño seguían siendo personas…personas más débiles que él.

-"Ella está conmigo"

Algo crujió entre sus dedos cuando sin querer doblo más de lo debido el antebrazo de uno de los maleantes. Aquella frase podía tomar más de un solo significado, su libro de "Reconoce lo que hay entre líneas" siempre aconsejaba no hacer conjeturas precipitadas. Pero algo dentro suyo simplemente se molesto cuando ante aquella afirmación, el brazo de aquel joven rodeo la cintura de la linda chica a la cual ambos iban escoltando. _¿Qué está con él? ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo que con él? ¿De qué forma?_

-"¡¿Que mierdas has querido decir?!

Y rostros asustados se dibujaron en los delincuentes cuando aquella ráfaga de energía atravesó sus cuerpos, causándoles escalofríos ¿Qué debían huir y ponerse a salvo? Eso les dictaba su instinto. Olvidando que era lo que deseaban obtener se dieron a la fuga dejando a tras a los jóvenes. Si se hubiesen quedado, habrían presenciado como el chico con cara de modelo de revista adolecente sonreía con prepotencia casi restregando el verdadero alcance de aquella inocente frase. La cara desencajada del chico castaño apuntando acusador a la pareja unida en un pequeño abrazo y el rostro pícaro y sonrojado de la jovencita.

Hasta ese momento Kenichi Shirahama nunca había deseado golpear tanto a alguien sin esperar argumento alguno. El cómo, cuando y donde de las circunstancias poco le importaban en esa fracción de tiempo. Porque podía disculpar cualquier cosa menos esa.

_El brazo rodeando la pequeña cintura, la mano jugando con la ahora larga cabellera, los roces intencionales de ambos cuerpos separados apenas por poco centímetros. Lo que sea que había pasado en esos momentos en que, aquellos dos permanecían solos, sin nadie más a la vista_.

Eso era algo que no podía perdonar ni mucho menos permitir.

Porque, Nadie, absolutamente Nadie tocaba a _Su_ hermana.

-"¡Maldito Tanimoto!"

-

* * *

_**-**_

_**Nota de la Autora:** Realmente no esperaba que hubieran comentarios tan pronto. Y me alegro bastante de haberlos recibido. pensaba que quizas tendria que esperar bastante tiempo antes de que alguien se pasara por esta seccion y descubriese "Vencido". o que Kenichi ganara mas popularidad en ZAZ o cualquier otro canal donde lo pasasen._

_Ahora, a Nell le digo que "Los locos mayormente van acompañados y que probablemente haya mas por ahi deseando que Natsu y Honoka hubiesen tenido mas interaccion en los 50 capitulos que dura la serie hasta ahora". A Sakura y Francyla tambien les doy las gracias por sus comentarios ( a francyla doblemente) y asi, esperando a que mas personas se vayan uniendo a la seccion de Kenichi en español asi como más y más pro-Honoka/Natsu. ¡Hasta la proxima!_

-


End file.
